A True Heart
by DemonYodaVoice
Summary: After dueling Kaiba to test out a new duel system, Yami and Yugi discover that something very strange has happened to their Dark Magician card. And when Kaiba receives a call from a mysterious girl, they know things are bound to get interesting. With OCs On hiatus for time being.
1. Prologue

Azzure- This is my first fanfic. And I do not own Yugioh.

Prologue:

She heard the door click shut behind her as she stepped into the house with tears running down her face. She gazed from behind the screen of the door as the car drove down the dirt path, then completely vanished into the distance, he was gone forever and it was her fault. If only it was all just a bad dream, if only she could just change everything back to how it had been, if only she had stopped when… She shoved that though out of her mind, "I've done it, now I deal with the consequences. It's not as though they can take care of themselves here."

She pushed her short black hair out of her eyes as she walked out onto the indoor patio and looked at the two figures sitting on the sofa. Had anyone decided to look in from the outside they might have assumed that they had recently come from a duel monsters convention. Though that really wasn't the case, she wished it was, but it wasn't.

"He couldn't take it then?" The girl muttered solemnly from where she sat. She was sitting on the sofa with her legs tucked under her long white dress. She lifted her left hand up slowly to her face to brush strands of tangled brown hair from in front of her eyes. Sitting on her lap was a thin wired crown that she normally wore on her head.

"He told me that he'd see me at school tomorrow, but I can tell you he won't be there. I know that tone of voice; he wants nothing to do with us."

The girl's voice came out sour, "We didn't even do anything."

The black haired girl nodded, "I know, and for that I'm sorry."

The man frowned, the horned helmet removed from his head and sitting on the table next to him, "Perhaps he wasn't as strong as you thought."

The two girls nodded sadly before the black haired girl brushed the strands back behind her ear and turned to the other two. "Have you thought about my offer at all?"

The girl nodded, "We accept your offer." She leaned across the man and grabbed two face down cards sitting on the table, she turned and held them out towards the other girl who took them from her and slipped them into her deck, she shuffled it once then set it down on the table without a word.

She nodded again, "I assume you've chosen then?"

The brown haired girl nodded again and walked over to lean down by her ear and whispered into it a single word. Then she walked back over and sat down, nodding to the man next to her.

He looked up into her eyes as he spoke, "Brian."

Tears filled her eyes as she nodded, "Lori and Brian then?" Both nodded, she looked them both straight in the eyes the three looked down at the forty-one card deck on the table. "Then until we find a reason to speak of this to anyone else it will remain our little secret."

Six Years Later

She gazed out at the trees and felt the wind blow her long black hair around her face as she gazed out at the rising sun. Had it really been that long ago? It seem as though it was only yesterday that it had happened in the first place, she laughed how easy it was to remember all of it even six years after it first happened.

She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see a cloaked figure watching her, the figure was slim and she could make out a few strands of brown hair from outside of the hood. She smiled, "Did you need something?"

The figure sighed, "You said something about going into the park today…" She let her voice trail off.

She smiled, "Do you really want to go that badly? Or did Brian set you up?"

The figure turned away her face turning slightly red, "Both of us were hoping to make the trip. It's been awhile since we've done anything…interesting."

The girl nodded and pushed her black hair out of her face, "Then let me grab my cloak from the house, and we'll leave."

The other woman nodded, a slight smile formed on her lips. "I'd like that. I really would."

Malik- Fascinating

Azzure- What do you mean by that? Is it really that good?

Malik- Actually I'm fascinated by the smell of chocolate cake coming from the kitchen.

Azzure- Predictable Malik, predictable. Alright folks, we want to know what you think, so read and review.

Malik- Actually all I'm interested in is that cake.

Azzure- Shut up Marik.

Malik- I'm not Marik!


	2. A Coming Uncertainty

Azzure- And here's chapter 1.

Malik- Can I have cake?

Azzure- Only if you do the disclaimer.

Malik- But!

Azzure- No buts!

Malik- Fine, ArcherAzzure does not own Yugioh. Now give me cake!

Chapter 1:

Yami sat alone at the desk in the room; he shuffled his deck numerous times before placing it on the desktop and turning his attention elsewhere.

He looked over at the clock that blinked 6:00 a.m. in the dim light. Yami placed his head in his hands and gazed down at the cards lying on the table. Then he sighed and shuffled them again and again, for several more minutes before drawing a card between two of his fingers and holding it face down towards the desk top. "What's up?"

His head shot up violently as he heard the voice, he turned his head quickly to the side to catch sight of Yugi sitting on the desk next to him. He smiled and slowly let out his breathe, "It's just you."

Yugi tilted his head to the side and frowned his arms crossed over his chest, "Yeah, why? Did you think I was someone else?"

He felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest, "No, you just startled me from my train of thought that's all." He looked down at the single duel monster card between his fingers, trying to determine which card it was.

He could feel Yugi's eyes watching him, "Yami are you alright?"

Yami looked up into Yugi's eyes; they were so wide and innocent as they watched him nervously. He sighed and looked away, "It's nothing, I've just been thinking… that's all."

Yugi's eyes brightened, "You're just worried about our duel with Kaiba aren't you?"

Yami blinked, "Um… Of course! That must be what it is!" He didn't meet Yugi's eyes; instead he stared intently at the desk's surface and the card in his hand.

He heard Yugi sigh, "You forgot didn't you?"

He didn't look up his eyes intently fixed on the desk surface, "Yugi, I'm sorry…"

Yami felt his hand on his shoulder, "I'm not mad, I'm just worried about you." There was a silence between them before Yugi's eyes lit up, "I've got an idea!"

Yami looked up from the desk, "What?"

Yugi smiled, "What if you give me control of the body? I'll get ready for our duel and you can have time to think."

Yami smiled, if Yugi took over it would give the precious few moments of silence solitude that he would need "Thanks Yugi."

He smiled for several moments before there was a crashing sound and the smile vanished from his face, "Uh… just let me straighten up my mind room really quick." He smiled once again, then he vanished.

Yami hid a smile as he heard crashes from across the mind link, Yugi had a tendency to keep his mind room quite cluttered with toys, it wasn't surprising that there were stacks of things that would fall over. He looked down at the card between his fingers and froze as suddenly he felt a second presence in the room with him.

He swiveled around in the chair to catch sight of a figure sitting on the edge of the bed consumed in the shadow. Although it didn't move Yami could tell that the figure was watching him intently. He frowned and scanned the rest of the room for others, but noticed no one else.

"Yugi?" He called towards the shape, when it didn't answer he frowned, "Yugi, this isn't funny." Still there was no reply from the shape on the side of the bed.

His frown deepened, if it wasn't Yugi, then who else could it be? "Grandpa?" He called, "Is that you?"

Once again there came no reply from the figure on the far side of the room.

Yami roughly shoved the wheeled chair over to where he could reach the flashlight sitting on the table.

He looked over at the shape, "Who are you?"

The shape didn't speak, but instead it rose from where it was sitting and moved towards him. Yami picked up the light, "Don't take another step." He felt his grip tense around the card between two of his fingers as he noticed that it was taller than both Yugi and Grandpa, so it couldn't have been either trying to play a trick.

The figure stopped where he was and held his hands up in the air above his head. Yami watched him closely, "I'll ask you again nicely, who are you?"

There was no response once again, Yami held up the flashlight towards him. "If you won't tell me who you are, then I'll just find out myself."

The figure moved forward as if to stop him, he moved with alarming speed in Yami's direction seeming to be silently crying out for him to keep off the light. But Yami didn't even stutter to flick on the switch of the flashlight, causing the bright beam to flood the entire portion of the room.

Malik- Wow, this is good cake!

Azzure- I'm glad you think so Malik. Please read and review everyone.


	3. The Mysterious Visitor

Azzure- Come on disclaimer time.

Malik-No! How did you find me?

Azzure-After I actually went looking it really wasn't that hard. Now if you would…

Malik-Azzure does not own Yu-gi-oh.

Azzure-Very nice, thank you.

Chapter 2:

The light flashed on and a beam of strong bright light caught the figure in the face. Yami caught sight of a flash of purple before he dropped the light and the shape moved out of the beam and merged back in the shadows of the darkness.

Yami started to shake as he looked down at the face down card grasped between his two fingers. He slowly flipped over the card, and in the dim light caught sight of the purple spellcaster monster. He looked up from the card and gazed into the shadows and darkness, "Hello?"

There was no response from the darker section of the room. Yami picked up and switched off the light before setting it back on the table. Then as his eyes adjusted to the pale light from the window he made out a dark shape sitting on the edge of the bed.

He sat down next to him, "Are you alright my Dark Magician?"

Yami noticed that the mage kept his eyes closed as he answered, "I'm alright."

Yami leaned forward, clearly concerned, "Are you sure you're alright? I didn't hurt you did I?"

He slowly opened his blue eyes, blinking repeatedly as he tried to adjust his eyes to the lighting. Then he looked over into Yami's own red eyes, "I'm alright, you needn't worry my pharaoh."

Yami nodded and looked down at the floor, "I'm sorry, it's just that I've had so much on my mind lately that I haven't been thinking clearly." He looked over to see the Dark Magician watching him silently, "I don't know how to exactly to explain myself, but it's as though there's a certain feeling that I get in my mind." He shook his head, "I don't know how to better explain it."

"I believe I know what you mean." The purple mage commented; his gaze fixed on the darkened ceiling above them. When he looked over and saw Yami's confused expression he shrugged, "I know not whether or not it's related to you own feeling, but I have been having feelings of dread, I feel it might be foreshadowing fore what's to come."

Yami bit his lip, "I don't suppose you have any idea what these feelings of dread might be foreshadowing to do you?"

He shook his head, "No, I'm sorry but I do not."

Yami sighed, "You're fine my friend." He leaned back and placed his hands behind his head, "I just wish that we had some idea what kind of evil we might be dealing with.

"Dealing with what?" Both Yami and the purple mage looked up startled to see Yugi floating in front of the bed. He had his head cocked and a confused expression written across his face, as Yami and the Dark Magician exchanged worried looks he frowned, "What?"

Yami shook his head, 'It's nothing Yugi, just forget about it." He rose from the bed and headed towards the window.

"Yami, when will you stop lying to try and protect me and actually tell me what's bothering you? Yugi asked as he stared after his other self, his voice filled with concern. "I'm not a little kid, you don't have to try and protect me from things. I've handled everything else we've ever faced together, so why are you still hiding things from me?"

Yami turned to face him, Yugi had moved from floating near the bed to sitting on it. He sat next to the Dark Magician and had his attention focused on him, his large blue eyes watching worriedly. When the mage caught sight of the angry expression on Yami's face he rose to his feet, "My pharaoh, if I may…"

Yami cut him off by holding up his hand; the magician bowed low and stepped back into the shadows where he disappeared from sight. Yami sighed and looked over at Yugi, his other self pouted innocently his puppy dog eyes fixed on Yami.

Yami groaned and covered his eyes with his hand, then turned to stare back out the window, "Yugi!"

The other boy continued to pout, "I'm not going to stop until you tell me what's bothering you. And believe me I'll do this all day if I have to."

Yami held out for several minutes, but he couldn't take Yugi's puppy dog face for much longer than that. He sank into the desk chair with a sigh; he swirled around a few times before stopping the chair and staring in Yugi's direction. The boy was still sitting on the bed, but off to the left Yami caught sight of a single pair of blue eyes watching him from the shadows. It seemed that the Dark Magician hadn't left after all; he stepped slightly out of the shadows to where his head could be seen. He glanced at Yugi and nodded, as if to say that Yami should indeed tell the boy.

Yugi followed Yami's gaze back to his left, but the spellcaster had already merged back with the shadows when his gaze reached the spot. He glanced at Yami, "He's still there isn't he?"

Yami nodded and sighed, "Alright Yugi, do you really want to know what's on my mind?"

The boy nodded, "Yes."

Yami placed his head in his hands and groaned, then he looked over and met Yugi's eyes, "Alright, I shall tell you." The other boy fixed him with his full attention as Yami continued, "Both the Dark Magician and I believe that there is danger coming."

"What kind of danger do you think it is?" Yugi asked, he seemed slightly nervous but tried not to show it.

"Neither the pharaoh nor myself is sure." Both Yami and Yugi turned to stare into the darkness at the sound of the Dark Magician's voice. Only moments after speaking he stepped into the light, "I do know one thing for certain though."

"What's that?" Yugi asked the question that was on Yami's mind as well.

"Whatever we may face, I know for a fact that there won't be a simple solution to the problem." He answered, "Unlike with some of your other dangers, there will be more than one way to reach the solution."

"And how do you know this?" Yami asked curiously.

The spellcaster looked away, "I'm not fully sure, although I have no proof of the matter…there is just a feeling I have that tells me that what I say is true."

Yami sighed and placed his hands on his head, "Now I have even more to think about."

Yugi smiled, "Well then let me take over, and you can have time to think."

Yami nodded to Yugi, then he turned to the Dark Magician. The mage bowed, and Yami caught sight of a slight smile on his face just before he vanished.

The boy then turned to see Yugi staring at him, a smile on his face. "Don't worry Pharaoh, I'll get ready for the duel." Yami nodded absently as Yugi took control of their shared body. He remained seated at the desk as Yugi stumbled around rummaging through the closet.

He gazed down at the Dark Magician card Yugi had left lying on the desk. His eyes were locked with the magician's blue ones. What exactly had he meant? How had he known?

"Yami?" He didn't respond to the sound of Yugi's voice behind him. "Yami!" His eyes were still interlocked with the magician's and he didn't respond. "Atem, great Pharaoh of Egypt!"

He spun around to see Yugi standing with his arms crossed in front of the closet, "You have to use my real name because?"

"Because I'm your super special awesome other self who just so happens to need to ask you an important question," He paused to pout in Yami's direction, "And because you ignored me you should totally give me sugar to make up for it."

Yami rolled his eyes, "Nice try, but no." Yugi's face fell as he continued, "Now what was this important question that you just had to ask me?"

Yugi suddenly took great interest in studying the wood of the door as he answered, "Well…I have to go down stairs to finish getting ready. So I was just wondering if you were going to come with me, or if you wanted to retreat to your mind room or something."

Yami groaned, "You broke my concentration to ask me that!"

Yugi pulled open the door, "I'll take that as a mind room then."

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Yugi turned, "I don't think so."

"Something very important?"

The boy frowned, "Like what?"

The spirit tapped the desk next to their card deck, "Like something vital for our duel with Kaiba."

Yugi's eyes widened as he moved back to the desk and grabbed the deck, then he took off running down the stairs. "Thanks Pharaoh!"

Yami shook his head as he warped to his mind room. "How I've been able to deal with him for this long is beyond me."

Malik-Why do I always have to do the disclaimer?

Azzure-Because I don't have anyone else to do it, now if you would…

Malik-Please read & review, thanks. So if I were to find someone to help me I wouldn't have to do it all the time?

Azzure-Malik, if you can find anyone to work with you I'll be amazed.

Malik-I'll be back.

Azzure-Do I even want to know?


	4. Important Message

Hey guys, I know this probably isn't what you want to hear at the moment but I'm going to be putting this story on a temporary hiatus. I've spent a lot of time trying to write the next chapter and I'm finding that I just can't seem to do it at the moment. The ideas just aren't flowing if you know what I mean.

I'm hoping that after a while I'll be able to come back to this and post you all some more chapters, I know I didn't get very far but this isn't the end. It's just a pause for now.

I will still be continuing my work on my other fics, and maybe throwing in a few new ones between now and when I bring it back. I hope you'll continue to read my writing and I'll make a promise to bring this back as quickly as I can.

-Azzure


End file.
